This proposal for a Preventive Oncology Academic Award describes a plan for my professional development towards a career in the study of behavioral risk factors and the design, implementation, and evaluation of interventions for cancer prevention and control. It describes a course of study, mentored training opportunities, and a research project. The research plan includes four specific aims: 1) To investigate factors associated with repeat mammography participation through a secondary analysis of existing data collected through the YWCA's ENCOREplus program (a nation-wide community-based breast and cervical cancer education and referral program); 2) To develop and validate an instrument to assess the behavioral and environmental predictors of mammography rescreening among low income women aged 50 or older due for a repeat mammogram; 3) To conduct a prospective study through survey and subsequent follow-up of 1000 low-income women aged 50 or older due for a repeat screening mammogram to examine factors influencing their decision to return for repeat screening; and 4) To develop, implement, and evaluate an intervention designed to increase mammography rescreening. This intervention will be developed using the process of Intervention Mapping and will be pilot tested in YWCA sites. Twenty YWCA sites will be matched and randomized to intervention and comparison conditions and followed-up in order to determine the effects of the intervention on mammography rescreening rates and intermediate variables of interest (e.g. stage of mammography adoption, self-efficacy, attitudes toward mammography, and perceived susceptibility to breast cancer).